Reminisce
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Bill is their first child. And as Arthur and Molly reflect on the time before his birth, they wonder if they were ready.::or in which Arthur and Molly learn that they love their child more than those peaceful days. For Danie


_For the One Word Title Oneshot Challenge (reminisce) and the Drabble Game Challenge ("I never said it was going to be easy.", ArthurMolly, for Danie)_

* * *

"I just got him to sleep," Molly says, gesturing at the silent bundle in the cot she has temporarily moved to the living room. "If you wake him, I will hex you into oblivion."

Arthur raises his brows. Molly is usually such a delight that he would ordinarily think that she's joking. Now, however, her eyes are heavy and rimmed with dark circles. He wonders if she's managed more than a few moments of sleep since they brought Bill home. "Breakfast, love?" he offers quietly.

Molly stares at their sleeping son for a moment. She nods and climbs to her feet. "Breakfast would be lovely."

He isn't as skilled as she is when it comes to culinary magic, but Arthur wouldn't dream of asking her to cook now. He'll have to settle for something simple. With a wave of his wand, the kitchen comes to life. Bread begins to toast, eggs and sausage heat and sizzle.

"Has it really been a week?" Molly asks, sitting at the table, resting her weary head in her hands. "Feels like I haven't slept in a year."

Arthur smiles to himself, pouring two cups of coffee. He never cared much for the stuff until now. It's been a welcome salvation during the many long nights. "Do you remember what it was like to sleep all night?"

"Vaguely. Eyes close, then they don't open until the morning," she reminisces with a soft smile. "Beautiful, quiet nights without a crying infant."

He sighs. He misses it. It's only been a week, and yet if feels like an eternity. "We could have time to ourselves," he agrees. "Proper time. Not stolen moments between feedings and naps."

"And I didn't smell like spit up," she chuckles, her eyes flickering towards the cot. "I never knew that babies were such hard work."

Arthur waves his wand again. The food floats, tipping nearly onto their plates.

"I never said it was going to be easy," Molly continues. "I knew there would be sacrifices. I just don't know if I was ready."

She frowns at that, and Arthur understands. It's still seen as shameful for a woman to admit that maybe she isn't cut out for motherhood. If they were richer, perhaps they could have afforded an elf, and she would have had more help for when he's away.

"I miss it, too. The world made more sense when it was just you and me. Just two young people, in love," he sighs.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world. I love Bill. He's perfect. But it's so different," Molly says, nibbling at her toast. "It seems like just yesterday we were getting married."

He grins. "You are still just as beautiful as you were that day."

"Even with the circles under my eyes?"

"Even then. Especially then. They're just new parts of you to love."

She blushes. Arthur tries not to laugh. It amazes him that he can still get that sort of reaction from her after six years.

"Do you remember when we moved in?" he asks. "You said it was the perfect place to start a family. I was surprised you didn't pull me into the bedroom straight away."

"Oh, the thought crossed my mind. I assure you," she teases. "But I did want a little time with just my husband. And you gave me that. Even knowing that I wanted children, you never pushed. It's like you knew what I wanted and when I wanted it."

Arthur reaches out, taking her hands gently in his. He gives them a gentle squeeze. "It is like we're one soul in two bodies," he says. "That's how I know that we're ready for this. I see you with our son. Even if you're lost sometimes, you're so good to him. You're an amazing wife, and you're already a wonderful mum."

Molly's attention shifts to the cot again. She smiles again, and all the stress and worry seems to melt away. "I want another," she says. "Not now, of course. But… Soon. Bill should have a brother or sister to play with."

"Whatever you want, Mollywobbles."

"Arthur!" she giggles. "You haven't called me that since we were kids."

"We're still kids. Kids with a kid," he says. "And I don't want that to ever change, my love."

"It won't. As long as I have you, I'll always be young."

Before Arthur can respond, Bill begins to cry. Molly starts to move, but Arthur shakes his head. "I've got him. Don't worry."

He holds his son in his arms, making little soothing noises. Maybe they weren't ready for this. But this is their life. This is their son. And Arthur realizes that he wouldn't trade it for all the past days of silence and newlywed bliss.


End file.
